The Gentle Ranger
by Fflewdder-the-Bard
Summary: This story follows Crowley's daughter, Allison and her battles being the messenger commandant. She's the most ranger-ly messenger there has been, and that contributes to her struggles to earn her messenger's trust.
1. Proluge

_Hey there! This is my first story on here, so I'm trying my best to make it well readable. This is probably going to be a longer fanfiction, just because it has so much stuff. I've been planing this out for probably two years now, so yeah. Fun! There are a lot of OCs in this, so just a heads up. Love y'all! ~Fflewffipoo_

* * *

Alli was galloping though the forest, laughing as she went. It had been months since the last time she was able to ride Cricket like this. Bees were buzzing around blooming dandelions but she didn't care as she zoomed past them in a flash of black and brown.

She tugged on the reins to stop her large ranger horse and Critana draft horse mix, Cricket. These mixtures of horse breeds are unique to Araluen Royal Messengers. Cricket looked quite different from her cousin, Chester, whom is Allison's mentor's horse. Chester was a light mouse grey and white massive horse like normal Araluen messenger horses, and Cricket was slightly smaller with black and brown patches with long flowing feathers. The dark horse came to a halt on the top of a small hill on the edge of the Great Ring Forest which surrounds her second home, the Castle of Messengers.

She realized that her father and his friends aren't there unless they were several weeks early. Alli smiled as she set her horse into a canter then gallop. At that moment, she felt free and happy for the first time in years. And for the last moment for a long time, she wasn't worried that anyone despised her for her past.


	2. Chapter One

_Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long. I kinda had some drama in my life. And thank you to everyone who reviewed the proluge! I'll be sure to start making the chapters longer. As I said, not really used to writing. I'm more of an artist~ Anyways, Go~~~ Go read! 3 Fflewddipoo_

* * *

~~*~~Chapter One~~*~~

Crowley was just staring at his paperwork. He hasn't been able to work at all for the past three days, when Duncan told him that he would be going to the MessengerCastle to attend the world meeting. He would be gone for two years, which would be really hard, but he will be able to see his daughter, Allison, if she was still alive.

There was a knock on his office door, which startled him. "Come in," he said.

To his delight, Halt and Pauline, two of his greatest and most trusted friends walked in. "Hello, Crowley." Pauline smiled as the two rangers embraced.

Once their greetings were in order, Crowley sat in his chair as the couple sat in two neighboring ones. "What brings you two here? Did Will and Alyss come along?" Crowley smiled.

Halt glared at his friend, "You're picking up Will's habits. And yes, they came too. Might as well since they're coming as well."

"Alyss' first Gathering," the diplomat chimed in. "She seems honored to be able to come, not just for the Gathering, but for two years." She gave a deep sigh, thinking about how much she will miss.

"And Will?" the ranger commandant inquired.

"Just as elated as the young diplomat." Halt responded. "And how is the princess? Excited I would hope."

"If she wasn't excited, then she would be ill, you know that," Crowley responded with his usual know-it-all tone he had with Halt. "and yes, she couldn't be more excited."

There was another knock on the door, this time to reveal Agatha, the messenger commandant. "Crowley, have you heard from Allison?" she barked, ignoring the other two guests in the room.

"Why should I tell you?" he glared. "you would just want to hurt her."

"She killed mom."

"She didn't kill her, and you know that."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I remember now. You were the one responcible."

Crowley would have killed her then if Halt didn't get in the way. "Why don't you two just get away from each other for a bit, until we have to leave."

"That's actually what I'm here for," Agatha snarled at Crowley. "I've been called back the the castle for an emergency. I'm getting ready to leave, and I wanted to see if my apprentice had sent an update."

"No," Crowley responded grimly. "I haven't heard from her in months."

~!~Later That Day~!~

Crowley and Halt were riding though the forest surrounding Castle Araluen, enjoying the wonderful weather before two weeks at sea. "You know," Halt started. "it's been ages since Abelard has had a good run."

"Oh really now?" Crowley responded.

"Yup."

Crowley and Halt flashed eachother challenging glances then urged their horses into a canter. "Good luck winning, slow poke!" Crowley yelled at his oldest friend.

"In you're dreams!" Halt retorted.

~~!~~

Pauline sighed as she pulled another burr out of her husband's hair. "What on Earth possessed you to do that?" she sighed as she found another burr and pulled it out.

"Ow!" Halt flinched. "I don't know! It seemed like a wonderful idea at the time!"

"That's what you said when you snuck into the battlehorse stables to see how they were being kept." She said in a soothing voiced as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I was worried about them."

"And then you almost got squashed."

There was a silence from the elegant diplomat's grizzled ranger husband. Pauline sighed. "I'm tired, I'm going to lay down for a little bit." She said as she got up and walked into the bedroom of the guest suite. Halt watched to leave his presence and sighed once the door had closed.

"I hate boats." He sighed as he followed her.

* * *

-sighs- Yeah, I know. I said that I would make 'em longer. ;-; So yeah, I hope it's not going too fast for ya~!


End file.
